The Z-gyroscope is one of two planar gyroscope designs that can be derived from tuning fork gyroscopes. Examples of tuning fork gyroscopes include the Sperry Rate Gyrotron (Morrow, C. T.: J. Acoust. Soc. Amer., 27:56; 27:62; 27:581 (1955)) shown in FIG. 1, and the gyroscopes in U.S. Pat. No. 6,481,283. In its operation, the tines of the tuning fork are driven to vibrate laterally. Under rotation about the Input Axis (parallel to the tines), the tuning fork responds by oscillating about the Input Axis, subject to the restraint of the torsion spring. The output motion amplitude as measured by a torsion pick-up is proportional to the input rate.